I Want To Be Human (Kagmine Len X Kagamine Rin)
by Karuske Yamida
Summary: THIS IS THE WORLD. SO OVERWHELMING, SO TOXIC TO THE POINT YOU CAN'T BREATHE... No where to run, no where to hide. Kagamine Len was fated to kill as a weapon. However, he wishes and escape this fate and meets Kagamine Rin. And together they escaped this rotten fate but with a powerful organisation led by Shion Kaito, chasing after them in every second of their lives.
1. Romeo And Cinderella Chapter I

**I do not own vocaloid or any of the characters. Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Romeo And Cinderella Chapter I**

* * *

The girl gazed at the moon on her left.

The boy gazed at the moon beyond the skies.

11.50pm.

She couldn't sleep. He had a job to do.

The moon remained pure white though what it shown on was sinister red.

The boy danced through the air, swiftly sliding the shiny metal across every neck he comes across as he felt the cool shower of red, the fresh scent of blood.

She heard nothing. Saw nothing. Felt nothing.

The breeze died as the curtains stopped fluttering, revealing the tender brown fur which sat by the balcony.

Curious, she got off her bed and drifted to the toy. Gently, she picked it up.

"I thought I left you beside me just now,"

she stared, as if expecting an answer from the smiling bear,

"How did you appear here?" she whispered.

"Dong! Dong! Dong!"

The grandfather clock pronounced midnight.

She felt him - his presence.

He had come for her.


	2. Glass Walls

**Updates will be quite fast since this entire story was already planned out months...or centuries ago...still, enjoy ._. And don't forget to review !^^**

* * *

**Glass Walls**

* * *

_D__ark...it was so dark..._  
The boy had no idea if his eyes were even open. It felt like he had rested here for centuries. His muscles ached like hell as he reached out for the miles of darkness in front of him.

_Tap._

Okay, maybe it wasn't miles of darkness, just inches of them.  
The smooth object before him was icy cold, he never knew it was even there.

_Since when was he behind this glass? And for how long?_

Then, it began moving, making a hissing sound as it does so.  
His heart quickened in panic. The glass never moves..._at least he thought it never did._

Liquid drained away from the walls of glass that trapped him within, before the hissing sound completely stopped.

Oxygen from the outside attacked him like hungry beasts as he choked and gasped and choked and gasped like a goldfish taken out from its bowl.  
Despite such agony, his limbs refused to move. They ached and creaked, like he had not moved them for millions of years.

Fatigue began to overwhelm him, even his consciousness was failing him. His body gasped and gasped for air until slowly, it began gasping slower and slower.

He was getting tired, he wanted to go back to sleep.

_The darkness got darker and darker..._

That was when he realised, this is the world. So overwhelming, so toxic, to the point you can't even BREATHE...


	3. Project Kaizer

**So far, Rin is not going to appear yet. And though the one of the genres is romance, romance is very minimal in here, since I dislike romance. Gomen! I hope you'll still enjoy it and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

**Project Kaizer**

"Argh…" the skinny and small built boy unknowingly groaned and sat up.

_Was I sleeping again?_

He looked around. There was nothing but a rock hard bed-which looked more like a surgical table-in the room.

Everything seemed unfamiliar.

_What happened? Water was draining away and there were glass walls and hissing sounds and then…and then…_

His head swirled in dizziness, refusing to recall any further. The oxygen which was once preying on him had now miraculously allowed him to breathe normally. Even his body which once felt stiff and rusted now relaxed greatly.

He felt reborn.

_What exactly happened to me? I…I was dying…and then what happened next?_

"I see you have awakened," a deep voice broke his chain of thoughts.

A man, about six feet tall, wearing a neat suit with his dark blue hair combed neatly to the back, stood by the door. He smiled at him proudly, as if he was looking at his trophy or something.

Th boy disliked the stranger. He was too neat and rather creepy looking, despite his sharp and handsome features.

"What do you want?" he growled.

he didn't care how he sounded and didn't care who the man was.

_He disliked him._

"How hostile Kagamine Len. You are only alive now because of me you know," he said with an artificially cheerful tone.

_Kagamine Len? Is that supposed to be my name?_

He flinched upon the sound of his boots hitting against the marble floor. He paced his way towards the pathetically vulnerable-looking boy and leaned forward as he leaned back.

"Len" hated this. He hated it when people come too close to him.

"So in return of the life which I gave you, could you help me with a little favor?"

The man said it so slowly and so cheerily, like he was talking to a child.

"Piss off!" Len finally exploded, pushing him away with a significant amount of force.

He was very hot-tempered, he realised.

Len then stood up and dizzily headed for the door, hoping to get away from this creepy, neat man.

"Ah I wouldn't do that if I were you."

True enough, as soon as he stepped outside, a soldier aimed a ten inch gun at his head, ready to blow it off whether he liked it or not.

"If I were you, I'd very gladly cooperate with my life saver you know," that man chuckled.

"By the way, My name is Shion Kaito, and I am a scientist," he stretched out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm not buying this," Len snarled at him, refusing to shake his hand.

Kaito took no effort to suppress a laugh.

"Why don't you go wash up in the restroom first before I start explaining some things to you?" he smiled.

Len hesitated, then nodded and allowed that armed soldier to lead him there.

So far, he'd do anything to get away from that man.

* * *

Nothing felt as refreshing as water splashing against his skin, the dizziness was now gone thanks to that.

He glanced at his reflection before him as it glared back.

_So that is how I look like…_

Ember eyes glowed behind his long, blonde hair. He stared at his reflection for a while, then bared his teeth at it, revealing a pair of sharp fangs, like that of a predator.

Then he sighed.

"Hey Len-chan, you sure are taking your time aren't you?" the man who called himself Kaito laughed from the outside as he growled at him, yet hoping that he didn't hear him.

There was something about the way he said '_Len-chan_' that he didn't like.

He stepped out of the restroom as Kaito gestured him to follow him with that stiff, fake, smile. Len hesitated but when he glanced at the soldier with the gun, he decided to follow.

The room he was led into was surprisingly familiar. It smelt like rusted metal, he remembered.

The entire room was filled with huge glass tubes, at least 50. Within each of them was a man or a woman, their skin grey and peeling. Some were even already skeletons.

They were all dead.

He remembered, once that tube was like his entire world.

Kaito stared at Len with a satisfied smile, looking at him like he was expecting him to say something.

But he said nothing and just stared at the dead beings rather unaffectedly.

"You could've been one of them," he smiled, his striking blue eyes piercing into his ember's.

"But you survived."

He made it sound as if Len should be proud of such an achievement.

"This was supposedly a failed project, Project Kaizer," he began, circling around the blonde and observing him like he was his trophy again.

"We fused animals with humans to make them stronger. However, whenever we try to remove the life supports of the test subjects, they just die instantly from suffocation since their new bodies had yet to know how to breathe," he paused dramatically, still smiling,

"And so, soon, I was ordered to shut down this project since no progress was made. Which means…" he spread out his arms wide, as if he was presenting the dead bodies to an audience,

"I don't need them anymore. So I removed all of their life supports, expecting them to die one by one as all the previous had."

He leaned towards him again, which trapped the boy between him and the gun.

"But _you_…_you survived_…"

He frowned, not knowing if that was now a good thing or a bad thing.

"What animal did you fuse me with?" Len asked.

"Ah! Your first smart question!" he laughed.

That hit a nerve but he remained silent.

"If you are curious, I'll tell you," he smiled as the boy's frown deepened.

"You are the most sly and violent, born murderer, the _hyena_."


End file.
